


The Labyrinth

by Monicaoakwood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, bit of angst, but very very very loosely, idea kinda based on the greek myth, post season two, they are in a maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Carmilla, and Laf are trapped in the library and are running or their lives when their plans goes a little not so right making them even more lost than before</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth

“Laura, climb!” Carmilla begged as she lifted the girl up the bookshelf while they scrambled to get to safety.   
  
“I’m trying! Laf! Help me!” Laura begged even though she knew her friend was too far gone within their own mind to help either of them. She struggled to find her grip as the moaning and footsteps closed in on them until she finally got ahold of the ledge and pulled herself up. Carmilla followed behind. Without hesitation, Carmilla picked Laf up in her arms and began running across the bookshelves while Laura trailed behind. 

“Don’t look back! Keep running!” Carmilla urged as they jumped from Non-fiction history into Social science studies. Suddenly Laura spotted a ledge that led to a door. “Carm! Carm, this way!” She urged as she began jumping from shelf to shelf towards the door.   
  
“Laura! For fuck’s sake, that’s not the way to the exit!” Carmilla roared but followed the stupid girl nonetheless risking her life for her cupcake. Laf let out a small sound as soon as Carmilla switched directions to which Carmilla quickly shushed them.   
  
Laura swung the door open as fast as she could. “Hurry, they’re gaining on you!” She urged.   
  
“A bit difficult at the moment!” Carmilla growled as she made a leap of faith into the door as Laura slammed it behind her and boarded it shut. 

“There,” She managed to get out as she panted heavily trying to catch her breath. “I think we lost them," Laura looked at Carmilla and smiled at her finally sitting on the ground and letting herself rest    


Carmilla glared at Laura as she set Laf down on the ground and crossed her arms. “Yeah, we got away from them. Great. Well done. But _where are we, Laur_ a!? Why couldn’t you just follow the plan? There was a plan for a reason you stupid girl!” 

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t think we would make it to the exit! I saw the door and I thought the library knew what it was doing!” She said feeling tears start to prick her eyes. 

“When has anything ever had your best interest in this place Laura?! Jesus Christ why can’t you just grow up!?” Carmilla screamed. 

Laura looked at Carmilla in shock for a moment before she turned around with her arms hugging herself. She sniffled softly, trying to not let Carmilla get to her. She wouldn’t cry. She refused to cry in front of Carmilla. 

Carmilla looked at Laura sadly and sighed taking a few steps towards her. “Laura I…” She started but was quickly cut off. 

“Oh no! Don’t let me hold you back! Tell me how you really feel! It’s not like I ever loved you or anything!” She snapped with tears in her eyes that she refused to let run down her face. Carmilla wavered for a moment as she saw Laura’s face before she glared and crossed her arms over her chest like the stubborn pig-headed person she was. 

“Let’s just keep moving," Laura mumbled and helped Laf to their feet starting to guide them further into the dark tunnel ahead of them. 

Carmilla sighed and followed after the two of them trailing behind. A few minutes in Laf had produced a rather dangerous looking homemade lighter which Laura held up to light their way. They walked for what felt like hours until Laura and Lafontaine couldn’t walk anymore. Before them was a split in the tunnel but they just couldn’t go on any longer.

“You two rest for the night,” Carmilla told Laura as she got on all fours. “I’ll search for food," 

Laura nodded, not even bothering to argue as Carmilla changed into the giant black cat and began to go hunting. Laura made sure Laf was safe and comfortable before she let herself lie down and drift away to sleep. Hopefully, when she woke up it would be a better day. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

“Laura. Laura wake up,” Carmilla mumbled as she shook the girl awake. “Cupcake come on now is not the time for deep sleeping,"

Laura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Carmilla. “Is everything alright?” She wondered as she sat up. 

“Um, kinda? But not really?” Carmilla mumbled and held out a snack cake from a very probably broken down vending machine hidden within the library’s depths. They were the group’s main source of food ever since they had got stuck in the library in the first place. 

“There should be a tv show like that. It could be a reality show or something called kinda something. Everything’s almost alright. But not quite,” Laura mumbled as she tried to brighten the mood a bit. She unwrapped the snack quickly and took big thick bites from the chocolate treat. “Call it Kinda TV,” She said with her mouth full of food. 

Carmilla smiled at that and nodded letting Laura have that moment before she sighed and looked at the tunnel where there were now three pathways instead of just two. “Well, I kinda think that we’re kinda in a sticky situation right now,” She mumbled ignoring her fangs insistently poking against her bottom lip. 

“What happened to the tunnels?” Laura wondered as Laf got up and just began to pace around in a circle silently as they fiddled with some electronic doo-dad in their hand to keep their mind occupied. 

“Not sure yet,"

“Is it safe?” Laura wondered looking at Carmilla.

“Don’t know for sure. And we can’t exactly go back or mummy dearest minions of the undead living will kill us," Carmilla’s face was unreadable and Laura couldn’t tell what she was thinking in the slightest. 

“So…. what do we do?” 

“Well, we can’t stay here forever,” Carmilla said with a sigh as she stood up and produced her own lighter from her pocket. “Guess we’ll just have to move forward. We can put it to a vote,"   
  
“I vote for the right,” Laura said, “My dad taught me that if you can’t stay put in an emergency situation and you don’t have a compass you should go right," She reasoned. Carmilla sighed.   
  
“I vote left. Nobody really expects people going left and if we go that way Maman’s minions won’t find us as easily. Besides I think I can get us out of a stupid hole” Carmilla mumbled.   
  
“Laf? What do you think?” Laura asked looking to where Laf was walking in circles only to find they were gone. “Laf!?”  Laura asked in a panic as Carmilla grabbed her arm. 

“They’re going down the straight tunnel," Carmilla said dragging Laura along to follow after their friend. 

“Laf! Laf come back!” Laura cried as Carmilla ran ahead to catch up with them and stop them from going any further. 

“Whoa, there ginger. I know there’s fire on your head but no need to run away so fast," the vampire assure Laura’s friend. 

Laf didn’t listen to a word Carmilla was saying. The instant bite Carmilla’s arm and began walking away from the two girls despite everything. 

“What the frilly fuck ginger!?” Carmilla roared as she looked at her arm. Laura instantly intervened between the two of them.   
  
“Laf, Laf come on,” Laura begged as she held onto them so they wouldn’t walk away. “Ginger, please tell us what’s going on," She begged. Laf just shook their head furiously and tried to get away. “Laf please," Laura begged once more. 

“Um, Cupcake? You might want to take a look at this," Carmilla said a bit away from the pair from where used to be the entrance which was now sealed off. “I really hope you know what you’re doing Ginger, cause it looks like we don’t have a choice," Carmilla said looking back at the two of them. 

“Now what?” Laura asked softly while Laf managed to wriggle out of her grip and continued walking forward. 

“Same as the ginger I suppose. We go forward," Carmilla said taking Laura’s hand in her own and giving the girl a reassuring squeeze. “Come on Cupcake," She said softly. Laura held onto Carmilla in fear as they continued to walk along the tunnel pathway. 

They walked for hours upon hours. Time had no meaning down in the tunnels and nobody had the sanity to count the hours. Counting would just have driven them to more madness. Finally when it felt like they could no longer go on Laura looked up from her shoes and saw something. 

“Is that light?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this. As always feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you Katie for betaing this fic! Check her out at: ukulelekatie.tumblr.com  
> Also check me out at: monicaoakwood.tumblr.com


End file.
